Warning This Dog Bites!
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: one shot: Request, how can I say this.. an odd.. funny-ish fic with rape? O-O YAOI and Joey X Keith


Warning This Dog Bites!  
  
AN: This is a gift to a friend on the message board I go to ^^ I hope they like it ^^ I worked hard on it and it's the first erm 'rape'-ish sorta fic I ever done so be nice ^^' thanks as u know I own nothing so plz RnR ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warning This Dog Bites!  
  
"No!!!" Joey screamed clinging to Tristan's leg as he tried to leave with Ryou and Tea for an 'investigation' on to how Pegasus beat Seto as easily as he did.  
  
"Let go..Now" Tristan warned trying to get his leg away from the hysterical blonde duellist.  
  
"You CAN'T leave me with him!" Joey whined and sat with his legs around Tristan's leg as the arrow haired teen tried to move away.  
  
"Hay Yugi will be back soon and you have Bandit Keith to talk to" Ryou said laughing as he watched Tristan shake the duel monster player from his limb.  
  
"He's who I'm scared of tho!" Joey said looking up at a clearly pissed and about ready to scream and bite Tristan.  
  
"Get off or I'll kick you in the nuts!" Tristan growled and Joey let go and shuffled away.  
  
"Well we're going be back. later" Tristan and Ryou left to get Tea and start trying to prove that Pegasus was a dirty cheater leaving Joey to over hear the two talking about his foolish behaviour.  
  
It wasn't foolish tho not in the least. Joey was left with his next opponent and said opponent was leaning on his bedroom door smirking down at Joey as he sat on the floor defeated and pouting.  
  
Joey wasn't sure if Keith had a thing for him but he could take all the subtle hints the older blonde had been handing out all through the night. Joey still sat on the hallway floor rocking back and forth hoping Yugi would come walking in the door to save him.  
  
"I hate you" Joey hissed looking in the direction of the sky.  
  
"Who you hate Wheeler?" Came Keith's low voice in a tone that sent a shiver down Joey's spin.  
  
"Hmm lets see..God..and well.. Every one!" The outraged Joey crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"Aww how about I show you a good time and you can forget about them" Keith walked towards Joey with a grin.  
  
Joey jumped to his feet and backed away from the evil looking older duellist.  
  
"I..I.THINK I Know how you..f..feel about me and..NO" Joey said triping over his words and moved back a few steps while Keith advanced towards him.  
  
"Well I never said I was going to do it with you with YOUR permission.."Keith grinned and pushed Joey into the wall.  
  
The younger man winced as his back came in contact with the hard wall.  
  
"Your gonna have fun I promise you my dear.sweet Joey" Keith pinned Joey's arms either side of him as he leaned in for a kiss, he smiled as Joey tried to avoid it.  
  
Keith pushed himself on Joey and kissed him. His tongue trying to force it's way into Joey's scared mouth. Keith looked into the younger once loud- mouthed duellists fear filled eyes and he smiled to himself before holding Joey's nose and getting ready to enter his mouth.  
  
Joey wiggled around but was forced to open his mouth and that's when Keith pushed his tongue into his mouth and began to kiss him passionately while running his hand up Joey's chest feeling his fairly toned chest. Keith felt a sudden pain and jumped away from Phi.  
  
"Gotcha!" Joey said beaming as he ran down the hall and around the corner with hopes of escape.  
  
"You little loser!" Keith spat holding his tongue, Joey had bit him!  
  
And now his tongue was bleeding a little. That was it Keith thought 'no more Mr nice guy' he stomped into Joey's room that had been foolishly unlocked and with a grin laid something on the sheets before making his way to get Joey.  
  
"Oh Wheeeeler!" He singsonged happily as he looked around the hall.  
  
There was no way Joey could have left upstairs without going the way he came since the stairs were this way. He spotted something moving and smiled as he saw Joey trying to hide behind a pot plant.  
  
"You thought you could hide from me?" Keith laughed and pulled the duellist into another kiss but this time there was no bite, Joey was taken by shock and Keith used this to his advantage and dragged the poor teen to his room.  
  
"W..What are you doing?" Joey whimpered as Keith pushed him down under his weight on the bed.  
  
"Oh just something to stop you from running away, we can't have that can we now?"  
  
Keith's smile grew wider and he leaned across and pulled out handcuffs and a chain, the chain came a collar. Yep the dog jokes had indeed spread like wild fire much to Joey's annoyance.  
  
"NO WAY KEITH!"  
  
Joey began to thrash around but the older man was scarily stronger then him must have been from the years of being a jerk? He thought. Keith pulled his hands together and cuffed them to the headboard. Soon after he placed on the collar with was attached to the chain. The collar and chain were there so if Joey had some how gotten out of his other bounds he was still Keith's and plus it added to the humiliation of Joey.  
  
"What are you planning?" Joey asked trying to shake his bounds.  
  
"Just some fun.." Joey then pulled out a small tube of lubrication and watched as Joey's eyes widened and he tried kicking but his legs were under the older blonde.  
  
"Calm down and it will not hurt..that much.." Keith smiled and planted a kiss on Joey.  
  
Keith sat up and took his own clothes off till he sat there naked he soon made short work of Joey's jeans and underwear leaving him in his T-shirt and jacket. Keith ran his hands up and down Joey's manhood and smiled as it rose at his touch.  
  
"Something tells me you don't get a lot of it" He chuckled as Joey glared at him.  
  
Soon Keith's petting of Joey's 'friend' made him hard and Keith knew this and with an evil smile he turned Joey on to his stomach his naked ass in the air for the others inspection. Keith grinned as a thought passed him 'I bet he's nice and tight' he then rubbed lub onto one of his fingers.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK OF PUTTING ANY THING UP MY ARSE!!" Joey yelled although half of it was muffled by the pillow.  
  
Keith shrugged and entered a finger slowly into Joey's tight opening. Joey screamed out in pain but soon it resided when Keith moved his finger around finding the younger mans 'sweet spot' Keith did this again but with two fingers again getting both a negative and positive response from Joey.  
  
"Ok you ready to take it like a man?" Keith asked rubbing lub all over his manhood and watching Joey move his ass around in an effort to move away.  
  
"Ok.." Keith got ready to enter him and when he did he grunted feeling Joey's tight hole hold his member and making it feel pleasured.  
  
Joey's eyes widened in pain and a little of pleasure as he screamed. "I DON'T WANNA TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"  
  
Keith shook his head and pushed Joey into the pillow to muffle any more sounds. Soon Keith had found a good pattern and pushed in and out of Joey's rear end grinning a he soon heard Joey moan and he could hear the younger blonde duelist mentally beat himself. Soon both men grunted as Keith released his hot load into the teen watching it drip all down his legs and behind.  
  
"You bastard!" Joey cussed as he shuddered the feeling the cum was making on his leg.  
  
Keith turned Joey around and watched him wince in pain as he virginless ass landed on the bed. Keith looked at Joey's still hard member and smiled sadistically at him.  
  
"I had my fun, but I see you haven't had yours"  
  
Joey watched as Keith's head moved to his crotch and soon Joey's 'friend' was in Keith's mouth he felt pleasure wash over him as the older blonde sucked and licked lovingly at his hard length feeling every movement the others tongue made on his sensitive area. Soon Phi moaned loudly and came in Keith's mouth. But Keith didn't spit or swallow he leaned over and kissed Joey letting Joey's own seed go into his mouth.  
  
Joey winced and was about to spit his seed out when Keith shook his head and held his nose again and poor Joey was forced to swallow the bad tasting substance.  
  
"I hate you!" Joey said glaring at Keith who was now sitting on his chest.  
  
"I'M DEVASTATED"  
  
Keith laughed and let Joey out of his hand cuffs but not the collar and chain. He pulled the chain and Joey fell over to him and Keith kissed him while running his hands along Joey's 'friend' again.  
  
"Well I guess playtime is over" Keith sighed letting Joey go.  
  
"Well as much fun as you are mut I have to get sleep so I can beat your ass good. In a 'different' sense tomorrow" Keith grinned and put his hand in his pocket holding the car he needed and had managed to get away from Joey.  
  
~~~END~~~ 


End file.
